


What If?

by Dragon_fyre_688



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AAAAAAA, Basically what if the potters lived, Gen, I'm new at writing so sorry if this is really bad, but people still die, there just aren't names or descriptions, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_fyre_688/pseuds/Dragon_fyre_688
Summary: What if the Potters lived? How would the story change? Set before the first year.





	

Imagine a world where the Potters live. James loves his friends but he loves his family more so he still has Peter be the Secret Keeper for Godrics Hallow because everyone knows he would pick Sirius. But Lily is the smartest witch of her age and she knows that still might not be enough.  
Imagine a world where the one person they know will never be suspected is someone who was there all along, and so they have Professor McGonagall be the safety of a secret hideaway.  
And so the Potters live in their real house and that’s where everyone thinks they live, everyone, that is, except for Minerva. And she keeps the secret safe even as she fights just a little harder against You-Know-Who. And every Sunday when she visits, she sees baby Harry and knows everything will be alright.  
Imagine a world where Lily couldn’t bear to lose her dearest friend, so he was invited to the wedding. And when he’s surprised she tells him of course he would be invited, they’re best friends.  
Imagine Severus still telling Voldemort the prophecy, not understanding at first what a horrible thing he’s done, but then the realization hits and the first thing he does is floo Lily because she always knows what to do.  
Imagine Severus calling Lily because they were both raised the muggle way, telling her frantically that he’s coming. And Lily telling James so they escape in time.  
Imagine the smartest witch of her age setting a trap that still destroys Voldemort in the end because she was put in Gryffindor for her bravery and that didn’t mean she was dumb.  
Imagine Minerva calmly bringing Sirius and Remus to the hidden home. Imagine Snape being there and everyone is crying in relief, but Lily still has to finish this.  
Imagine the smartest, the strongest, the most gifted of their generation banding together. And as more people die more join the cause until there’s people from every house, the Hufflepuffs who are loyal but never kind to their enemies, the Slytherins who are cunning and not just their house, they’re their own person who will fight. The Ravenclaws who never truly loved the piles of dusty books but instead studied duling and curses from across the globe, helping the Gryffindors who are supposed to be the bravest but now just want this to be over.  
Imagine Lily telling Dumbledore that there was no mercy for those who murdered my son’s godmother, because after all Lily did she still couldn’t save Alice and Frank, but she still could save Neville.  
Imagine the horcruxes found faster, destroyed, and even though the war ends earlier it’s harder, with so many fights every day.  
But when Harry meets Ron it's because their parents are friends, and they grow up slinging gnomes in Mrs. Weasley’s garden. Imagine them befriending little Neville, who loves plants so much but has the courage of a lion hidden within. And of course they’re friends with Luna, and Draco because these children grew up on the end of a war, full of courage and knowledge and hope.  
Imagine Hermione Granger meeting this ragtag group of children from all the houses banded together, because even though they don’t share blood they’re still family. And she’s confused because they’re so different and yet they accept her so easily and she feels like she has a home for the first time in a long while.  
Imagine a world where everyone gets to grow up. Not everyone lives, but less people die and the years after are so much easier, with nobody wanting to know what could have happened, what could have been worse. This is a world where nobody grows up in a cupboard beneath the stairs, the Chamber of Secrets stays closed, Sirius and Remus are always there.   
Imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was really bad I'm kinda new to writing fanfics (I only have one other, I think). I hope you liked it!


End file.
